Blood Moon (a Twilight Fanfic)
by Daydreamer3201
Summary: What would happen if Bella woke up and the Volturi didn't want to kill her? Well read this story and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

I'd never really given that much thought to how I would die

Edward says that I died while giving birth to Renesmee and I was reborn as a vampire

When I open my eyes for the first time since being reborn, everything is beautifully painted as if from a painting.

I can hear and smell fresh human blood as it flows through my daughter's veins.

I remember the first time I held my daughter and I must see her again.

"Edward?" I ask in a new wind-chine voice

"Yes?" Edward answers as he carries Renesmee to me.

"Can I hold Renesmee?" I ask uneasily.

"Yes" He says as he hands my daughter to me

I didn't know what was going to happen and I'm confused,

I start hissing and snarling at the memory of me as a disfigured human.

Edward grabs Renesmee from me and I wish that I knew why.

"What…Was…That?" I ask softly

Edward says. "Well remember when I said that Renesmee was special? Well that's her gift."

I gawk at her with a strange expression.

"Renesmee…" I choke out as Edward darts over to me

"She's in the clearing with Rose and Emmett." Edward assures me

"I know that's what I'm worried about Edward!" I gasp

Renesmee walks through the clearing and I hug her tight.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Renesmee asks as she climbs on my back.

Renesmee, Edward and I arrive at the house to find Carlisle and Alice waiting for us.

"Alice! What're you guys doing here?" I ask as I start sliding to the ground from exhaustion.

Edward catches me and holds me up as I give him a kiss

"Bella we have something to tell you!" Carlisle says as I start crying

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asks as he kisses my forehead.

"A newborn vampire is going to terrorize Forks and we need your help." Alice explains as she darts to Renesmee and gives her a hug.

"Crap! "I snarl under my breath

Then, Renesmee asks "What did you say?"

"Uh. Nothing!" I say as I dart into the woods and start crying.

"Bella love?" Edward's voice calls to me.

"I'm over here!" I call to him

Then I feel Edward's arms around me

Then, I dart back to the house.

"Mommy!" I hear Renemsee's cry as I run into her room and see her in a corner, curled up into a ball.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" I ask as Edward darts to my side.

"I was doing my hair when all of a sudden there's a strange figure in my mirror!" Renesmee cries as she buries her face into Edward's shoulder.

Then, Edward looks at me over our daughter's head.

"What do we do?" I asked my husband.

"I don't know." Edward murmured

* * *

 _Who or what did Renesmee see and what will Bella and Edward do to help their daughter? Find out in the next chapter!_

 _ **PEASE REVEIW**_


	2. An Unexpected Event

_**A/N.**_ _ **Hi there I am the author! Please reveiw and give me some ideas for future chapters.**_

I stand up and Renesmee wraps her arms around my leg. 

"Mommy help me!" Renesmee says

"What is it?" I ask as I squat to Nessie's height

"I love you so much!" Renesmee says

"I love you too!" I say

"Stay with Renesmee!" I all but scream to Rosalie and Emmett as I dart out the door.

"Ok I smell a scent over here!" I shout to Edward and Carlisle.

"Who is it Bella?" Carlisle asks as he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"It's Aro!" I gasp as the realization hits me in my face.

"ARO!" Edward snarls as he is poised to attack.

"We don't know what he was doing here. Son." Carlisle says as he rests his other hand on Edward's shoulder.

When we reach the house. Everyone is there.

"I figured it out!" I say, all of the Cullons turn to look at me.

"Ok so Aro wanted to see if Renesmee was an immortal child and if she was to be considered dangerous or not—" I explain to them.

"But why?" Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper ask in unison.

"Simple. The Volturi wants to convict us of creating an immortal child." I continue

"Well done Bella! I've never seen a newborn process information so quickly. I'm impressed!" Jasper says to me

"Thanks Jasper." I say

Later as we are hunting in the woods.

"Edward!" I scream as I start to fall and Edward catches me

"Bella?" Edward asks.

"What?" I ask as I dart into the house.

"Well, Renesmee grew and now she's around the age of puberty." Edward says

"Nessie?" I ask as I enter the room to see Jacob Black standing behind my daughter and his arms are wrapped around her!

"Let her go mongrol! Or I will personally rip out your throat myself!" I snarl as I slap Jacob's stupid smirk right off his face and Edward steps between us

"Mom?" Renesmee asks as she walks to my side.

"You IMPRINTED on my daughter! You STUPID MUTT! I've held her once and now you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her.!Just stay AWAY from MY daughter!How could you… She's MINE!" I scream at Jacob as I coiled to spring for his throat.

* * *

 _Well that got intense, will Bella trust Jacob around Renesmmee again? What do you guys think I should call the next chapter? Please reveiw!_


	3. 3 The Vision That Changed Our Lives

_**Enjoy the story and thanks for coming back! Disclaimer: I do not own Teilight. Just this fan fiction.**_

 _ **Btw I love writing fan fictions about HP TMI and Twilight!**_

* * *

 _ **Alice's POV**_

"Bella, Nessie, Rose, Emmett and Jazz! Hurry up!" I call to my family as I run to my Porsche that my dear brother Edward got me for Christmas.

" _What a bunch of slowpokes!"_ I think as Edward walks into the room.

"Really Alice? Slowpokes?" He asks as Renesmee skips to my side and she starts squealing.

"Aunt Alice? Where are you taking us?" Nessie asks

"Yeah! Where Alice?" Emmett joins in laughing like a child.

I smack Emmett's arm trying toshut him up and he shutsup.

"I am taking you all to an exclusive huntinglodge that does allow bear hunting." I explain as Bella walks in.

 _ **Edward POV**_

" _I can't wait to see what bor-ing idea Alice has planned for today."_ Emmett thinks.

"Emmett! Keep your thoughts to yourself! I do not want to hear about what you and Rosalie are doing in bed!" I yell at my older brother.

"Sorry. Get OUT of my head!" Emmett yells back.

"Believe me I wish I could! But I can't!" I yell.

"Edward?" Bella asks me as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Yes?" I answer, forgetting about my rage towards Emmett.

"It's time to go." Bella responds as she gives me a kiss.

 _ **Renesmee POV**_

"Mom are we there yet?" I ask for the tenth time.

"No not yet Renesmee." My mom answers me sounding annoyed.

* * *

 **Thats it for chapter 3. Who's POV should I do for the next chapter? Oh yeah! I almost forgot, please like and reveiw the story as well as follow me.**  
 **Thank you all for reading and I will try to post a new chapter daily! Love ya Daydreamer3201?**


	4. More Than One Wild Ride

_**Hey there here are a few Fan fuctuins you gotta read!**_

 _ **1\. The New Titans: Percy Jackson fanfic.**_

 _ **2\. Emmett and Bella's adventure.**_

 _ **3\. The Whole Damn Time.**_

 _ **4\. Bad Romance.**_

* * *

 _ **Rosalie POV**_

"Emmett! Shut up!" I scream at my childish husband.

"But Rose..."Emmett started to say but I cut him off.

"No buts Emmett. We are not going sky diving just for you to feel like you're dying!" I scream at him.

"Good one Rose!" Edward laughs as he and Bella walk into the room.

"Bella? If I try and kill Emmett please shield me." I tell Bella as I start walking towards Emmett with an evil grin on my face.

"Rose. What're you doing?" Bella asks as she shields me fromEmmett."Nothing. Bella." I reply.

"Rosalie." Edward warned me.

"What? Edward?" I snap.

 _ **Nessie POV**_

"GRRRRRRR!"I hear a growl erupt from the family room.

"Jacob? Is that you?" I call for my friend but there is no response.

"Mom!" I scream as I dart to the stairs.

"Nessie? Are you all right?" My mother's calming voice asks from behind me.

"I don't know!" I start sobbing, than I hear my mom dial a number into her phone.

"Hey Jake. Can you come over and stay with Nessie for a bit? Thanks!" My mom shuts her phone.

 _ **Jake POV**_

"Hello? Sure u can Bells see ya in a few!" I hang up my phone and phase into my wolf running to the Cullen's house.

"JAKE!" Nessie screams as I come to a stop in front of her, Nessie wraps her arms around my neck.

" _Jake I'm scared!"_ Nessie says as I rub my head against her side.

" _What are you scared of Nessie? Whatever itis you can tell me."_ I say as Nessie starts crying against my neck.

" _I'll be right back_." I say as I run behind a tree and phase to my human form.

"Hey Nessie! What's wrong?" I ask as I pull Nessie into my embrace.

"Jacob. It's horrible!" She sobs into my chest.

"Shhh my Nessie. Why don't we walk to the Rez and you can tell me all about it?" I ask.

"Ok." Nessie answers as she calms down.

* * *

 _ **What is so horrible and what is Nessie afraid of? Who growled and What'll Bella reaction to the news be?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter of Blood Moon!**_


	5. The Fear Of Loosing You

**bored so I decided to do some writing and this is what came out of my weird, weird brain.**  
style="font-weight: bold;"Oh yes and please acknowledge my existence by reviewing.

* * *

 **** **  
**I'm riding on Jake's back as we come to a sudden halt.

"Jake? What is it?" I ask climbing off of my friend's back and walkto see what the matter was.

" _Nessie._ " Jake asks as I look at him, he walks to my side and I pet his head.

" _Yes Jake_?" I respond as we sit down in the grass.

" _I'm scared of something and I'm ashamed to admit it."_ Jake says as he lets out a whimper and he lays his head on my lap.

" _Jake I will not judge you._ " I remind him as a breeze makes me shiver.

" _I'm afraid of loosing you and living without you._ " Jake whispers as he closes his eyes and lets out a purring sound.

" _Awwwwwwww Jake. Me too!_ " I say as I start crying quietly but Jake notices and he nuzzles my arm with his nose.

" _Be right back_." I say as I stand up.

" _No. Nessie you can't go out there alone. I'm sorry but I can't let you._ " Jake says as he stands in front of me,looking like he hasn't slept in a week.

" _Aww Jake you need to get some rest._ " I say laying down and Jake lays beside me with his head beside mine.


	6. Three Simple Words and The Incident

" _Ness? Time to get up._ " Jake says as he rubs his head against my arm.

" _I'm up._ " I say with a yawn.

" _I love you."_ Jake says as I pet his head.

" _I love you too."_ I respond as I climb on his back.

At the Rez, Leah greets me with a glare as Jake stays beside me the entire time there.

" _Jake? I'm scared!"_ I say to him as we walk to my house.


	7. The Unknown Threat

Bpov

"Oh crap!" I groan as I look at the small paperin my hand.

The message said: " _We will find you and your family. Bella you can not hide or run from us."_

Edward calls his family into our little cottage, showing them the threat.

"Who would say something like that?" Esmeasks placing her hand over her heart.

"I know who's responsible for the threat and the creation of Victoria!" Alice gasps.

* * *

 _who is responsible for the threat?_  
 _  
_

 _In case you didn't know who Victoria was._

 _Victoria is part of James' three-man coven, who make their first appearance in a clearing in the woods of Forks while the Cullens are playing baseball - Bella watching. Victoria is James' mate and is very loyal to him, 'though according to a revelation made by Edward in "Eclipse" the feeling wasn't entirely mutual, as James merely felt Victoria was merely "convenient for evading or escaping from traps." Victoria also shares James' sadistic nature, vowing to torture Bella to death after Edward kills James. She even goes as far as to violate the rules set forth by the Volturi by raising an army of newborn vampires to accomplish this task, though her scheming is brought to a final end through an alliance between the Cullen family and the La Push werewolves_


	8. The Intruder Part 1

**Hi I got bored soI decided to do some writing and this is what came out of my weird, weird brain.**

 **Oh yes and please acknowledge my existence by reviewing.**

* * *

"Mom! What happened?" I ask as I run to my parents.

"Renesmmee. You need to get away from Forks." My dad says as he helps my mom up from the ground.

"What! Why?" I ask as I run into Emmett and Jasper.

"Nessie. There are somethings that the adults have to do alone." Jasper explains

"Edward? Is it Victoria?" Jake asks my dad.

"I'm afraid so." My dad responds.

"Who is Victoria?" I ask

"Victoria is a vampire who has vowed to kill your mother exactly howI killed her mate, James." My dad explains.

"But why?" I ask.

"She wants to make your father suffer the same fate as she had to. Nessie?" Jake asks, for I have started crying.

"I-I-I-I-I'm all right." I assure Jake as he wraps his arms around me.

* * *

 _Is Nessie being honest with her family?_  
 _  
_

 _Find out in the next chapter!_

 __

 _Oh yes and please acknowledge my existence by reviewing._


	9. The Intruder part 2

"Why me and my family?" I sob as Rose and Jasper try to calm me down

"Shhhhhhhhhh Nessie. It's all right." Jasper says as I feel a wave of calmness surround me.

"Nessie? Are you feeling up to some shopping with me?" Rose asks me gently.

"Sure." I reply.

 **Later that day**

* * *

"Ih my gosh! Nessie you've got to try this outfit on! It's so adorable!" Rose says.


	10. The Worse Day Ever

_Hi guys please reveiw_

* * *

"Alice are you joking right now?" I ask

"Sadly Nessie. She is not joking." My dad answers.

" _Uggghhhhh_!" I groan.

"C'mon Nessie it'll be fun!" Alice says.

"If by fun you mean torture for me." I mutter to Jacob, who laughs.

"Aww Nessie. Please!" Alice asks.

"I already said no!" I snarl.

"Well too bad." Alice says, ignoring my protests.

 **After A Hour**

"I'm pooped! Dad why'd you not say anything?" I say as I stagger into my house.

"Because I couldn't read her mind. She blocked me!" My dad explains as I almost fall on my face.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I say yawning.

"Want me to carry you?" My mom asks as I trip over my two feet.

"Nah I got it." I say as I trudge up to my room.

My eyes close before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _Hey guys please review and give me ideas for the next chapter. I will be checking!_


End file.
